Equestria Girls Meets The Mobians
by ShadowIsAwesome14
Summary: Sonic and The gang travel to the Equestria Girls World to track down Egg man and they take on human forms. Twilight was too late to get through the portal and now shes stuck there. And she meets new students who seem to possess extraordinary powers and not from the world of EQ Plus Sunset Shimmer Also falls for the same student named Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Our story begins in the EQ Girls world before Twilight and Spike was trying to leave through the portal but she had stayed too long at the dance and it closed. Now Twilight Sparkle and Spike have to wait for the next moon to return to her home of Equestria.

But while she was there she decided to stay with Rarity who was more than happy to help her out. Twilight kept her crown with her at all times so nothing happens like the Sunset Shimmer incident.

Now it was Monday and both Twilight and Rarity had just arrived to school. They got out of Rarity's car and headed towards the school. Twilight had brought Spike with her in her backpack.

Rarity: You think your ready for more school?

Twilight: Of course I love learning plus since Im gonna be here for awhile I might as well learn fit in with human society and where to do that is at school.

Spike: Always ready for anything that involves books or learning.

Rarity: Good point. Now lets all head in we don't want to be late right do we.

Twilight: Right, Rarity

-The two girls and Spike made their way to the school entrance. Rarity was holding Spike in her arms at the time. Then Twilight noticed a boy, with black hair with streaks and wearing a black jacket with white fur on the collar of it and red streaks on his sleeves and black pants with weird looking shoes that he wore, sitting on a school bench reading a small book.

Rarity: Twilight dear what are you looking at?

Twilight: That boy over there do you see him?

Rarity: I don't see anyone.

Twilight: What?

-Twilight turned around to see the boy was gone.

Twilight: But I could've sworn he was there a second ago.

Spike: There's no one around Twilight.

Rarity: Well maybe he went inside for class like we should be also doing.

Twilight: Yeah ok. (in thought) There's something about that guy I can sense it.

-Twilight and Rarity were at their lockers preparing for their classes.

Rarity: Well Twilight looks like you have Literature class first.

Twilight: Really I can't wait for my first official day of class.

Spike: Calm down Twilight. Lets just try to blend in and try to act normal.

Rarity: Well thats gonna be a problem considering that whole Sunset Shimmer event.

Twilight: Yeah but that won't stop me from learning.

Spike: Thats the spirit Twilight.

-Spike hopped in Twilights backpack.

Twilight:Look out Canterlot High because here comes Twilight Sparkle!

- Twilight dashed off down the hall just to come back to Rarity a second later.

Twilight: Um which way is my class?

-Rarity pointed to the to other direction.

Twilight: Hehe thanks. Bye Rarity, Ill you at lunch with the others.

Rarity: Have fun Twilight and be safe.

-Minutes later Twilight had arrived at her class and decided to meet her teacher.

Twilight: Hello sir my name is Twilight Sparkle.

Professor Whooves: My name is Whooves, Professor Whooves. Its a pleasure to meet you I heard a lot about you from Celestia.

Twilight: Really?

Whooves: Indeed now why don't you take a seat and we can begin class.

Twilight: Yes sir.

-Twilight took her and place her bag down next to her deck.

Whooves: Morning students now today we are to be-

-Knock at the door. Everyone turned towards the direction of the

Whooves: Come in.

- The door opened and Twilight noticed that it was the boy she saw before school started. He walked in and met with the Professor.

Whooves: And who might you be?

Shadow: The names Shadow.

Whooves: Ah yes you're the new student I was informed about please take your seat next to Twilight.

Shadow: Will do.

-Shadow walked over to the desk next to Twilight and sat down. Twilight could hear the other students chattering most likely about this Shadow.

Whooves: Where was I? Ah yes. Class today I will be pairing each of you into groups of two for book report.

-The students would were a little disappointed, but Twilight was excited and then Shadow just sat there with his arms crossed like he didn't care.

Whooves: Now I will assign you the group each a book and you are to write an essay about it and expressed what the book is stating. Alright now that I explained everything time to pair up. Hmm I know how about the two new students pair up. Shadow and Twilight you two will be reading the best selling novel Twilight.

Twilight: A book with my name is the best selling book in this world how ironic.

-Twilight then turned towards Shadow and extended her hand to Shadow.

Twilight: Hi Im Twilight Sparkle it's a pleasure to meet you.

-Shadow opened one of the his eyes still with a uncaring expression on his face but he shook Twilights hand with white gloves on his hands.

Shadow: Shadow.

Twilight: Shadow huh? That name is unique kinda relates to my name.

Shadow: I guess.

Twilight: You don't like to talk much do you?

Shadow: Not really.

Twilight: Well when we get a chance maybe we can head to the library to pick up our book ok?

Shadow: Sure why not but I have to meet up with my three brothers.

Twilight: Ok. So what are your brothers names.

Shadow: Sonic, Silver, and Tails. We just moved here.

Twilight: I see. I hope I get a chance to meet them.

Shadow: Trust me you probably will. Oh by the way is it true that you're from another world?

Twilight: Yes I am but I can't get back because the only way home is gone.

Shadow: Hmm...interesting. What's it like there?

Twilight: Well in Equestria, my world, everyone there are ponies consisting of unicorns, pegasi, and earth ponies.

Shadow: I don't think that sounds like my kind of place.

Twilight: Well you never know Shadow.

Shadow: Well we better start paying attention to Whooves we don't want to get in trouble.

Twilight: You're probably right.

-They turned their heads to the front listening to Whooves. But Shadow was at Twilight in the corner of his eyes.

Shadow(in thought): Well, Twilight Sparkle, looks like we have more in common than just our names.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-With Rarity right after Twilight went to class.

Rarity: Well I better get myself to class I don't want to be late myself.

-Rarity walked down the hall passing other students down the hall but when she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell on the ground dropping her books.

Silver: Oh I'm so sorry I didn't she you there.

-Rarity rubbing her head.

Rarity: It's ok I should have been more...

-Rarity was in awe and didn't finish her sentence as she looked at the boy that she bumped into her. He had grayish white hair, his eyes were yellow, and his outfit was amazing.

Rarity: Oh my (In love).

Silver: Here let me help you up.

-Silver pulled her up to her feet and picked up her books.

Silver: Here you go

Rarity: Thank you umm...

Silver: Silver and may I ask what your name is?

Rarity: It's Rarity.

Silver: Rarity? That's a pretty name.

Rarity (blushing/giggling): Thank you Silver.

Silver: Well I better go. Don't want to be late right?

Rarity: Ok it was nice meeting you.

Silver: Same to you bye.

-Silver left to go to class and Rarity stood there thinking about Silver.

Rarity: He's so handsome.

-Hours later Twilight was heading towards lunch to meet up with her friends. She hadn't seen Shadow since Literature class and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about him. Then Spike came out of Twilight's bag.

Spike: What you thinking about Twilight?

Twilight: Hmm. Oh, nothing.

Spike: Is it Shadow?

Twilight: Well yeah actually.

Spike: Well how come?

Twilight: I just think there's more to him.

Spike: Well he's just a guy what more could there be?

Twilight: Yeah, I guess your right.

Rainbow: Hey Twilight!

-Twilight looked up to see her friends sitting at a table waiting for her.

Spike: Looks like they been waiting for us.

Twilight: Then we better not keep them waiting.

-Twilight walked over to the table and sat down with her (parallel world)friends. She then notice two other students she didn't recognize. One had blue hair wearing a blue hoodie with the same colors of his hair with light blue jeans on and next to him was a girl with pink hair and red dress.

Twilight: Hi girls.

Applejack: Howdy sugarcube.

Fluttershy: Hi Twilight.

Pinkie Pie: Hey Twilight.

Twilight: Rainbow aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends

Rainbow: Twilight this is my new friend Sonic and his girlfriend Amy.

Twilight: Hi I'm Twilight Sparkle nice to meet you.

Sonic and Amy: Nice to meet you.

Twilight: So your Shadow's brother.

Sonic: That's right.

-Spike jumps out of Twilight's bag onto the table.

Amy: Aww who's this little guy?

Twilight: That's Spike.

Sonic: Spike huh? Hey what's up little pup.

-Spike got on his back rolling around being cute.

Amy: Aww he's so cute.

-Suddenly Rarity came and sat down quiet still daydreaming about Silver.

Fluttershy: Rarity are you ok?

Rarity: Yes. I just met the most wonderful guy ever.

Applejack: Oh no she's in love.

Rainbow: Hey Sonic didn't you tell me you had more friends here?

Sonic: Yea. But I'm not sure where they could be.

Suddenly, Sunset starts walking to the table when suddenly she slips on a misplaced banana peel.

Sunset: Whoa!

From across the room Shadow quickly zooms in and catches her but the food from the tray got all over them.

Sunset: Thanks.

Shadow: No problem. Names Shadow.

Sunset: I am Sunset Shimmer.

Shadow: That's an interesting name.

Rarity walks over to them.

Rarity: Sunset dear, come with me. I need to get you new clothes stat!

She grabs Sunset's hand, and starts dragging her across the room. Sunset is blushing but no one notices.

Sunset: (shouting to shadow) Nice meeting you!

He waves back.

Sonic: Hey! Shad! Over here!

Shadow turns to see Sonic and Amy.

Shadow: I swear to God if he calls Shad one more time I'll send him to moon.

He then starts walking over to them.

Shadow: What I tell you about calling that.

Sonic: Oh come "bro". I'm just joking.

Twilight: Oh hi Shadow.

Shadow: Hey.

Amy: You should go clean up like now. No one likes a dirty boy you know!

Shadow: Whatever. Is there a place where I could get some clean clothes?

Applejack: Well my granny is in charge of the lost in found. Maybe there are some clothes you could borrow. Follow me.

Shadow: Lead the way.

The two start walking towards the lunch line.

Rainbow: So that was Shadow huh?

Sonic: Yea he's pretty cool but he's more of a lone wolf.

Amy: But underneath he's a real nice guy.

Rainbow: Well he does seem cool plus I do like that cool jacket he was wearing.

Pinkie: Oh Twilight did you hear did ya did ya?!

Twilight: Hear what Pinkie?

Pinkie: About the Mane Event coming up soon?!

Sonic: What is that?

Rainbow: It's a night that comes only once a year. It's where the students show off their special talents.

Sonic: Cool. You know I would totally win that!

Rainbow: In your dreams. Girls I have got plans for the Mane Event. We will discuss it when we get closer to it.

Rarity and Sunset come back. Sunset is wearing a red ruffled shirt with two layers of orange and red in the shirt too. She was also wearing nave leggings that had flames and a heart going down the right leg.

Rarity: So what do you all think?

Pinkie: Wow!

Fluttershy: It's nice.

Sunset: Rarity I look silly in this.

Rarity: Pish posh you look amazing. Right everyone?

They all nodded.

Sunset: I guess so.

Suddenly, the intercom comes on.

Celestia: Sunset Shimmer please report to the Vice Principals office. Sunset Shimmer. Thank you.

Fluttershy: Why would they call you in? You didn't do anything wrong.

Sunset: I'll find out I guess. Well, see you all later.

Sunset walks away from the table and she passes Shadow and AJ. She stops.

Sunset: Um Shadow.

Shadow: Yes.

Sunset: Thanks for catching me. I could of gotten a serious head injury.

Shadow: Don't mention it.

AJ: I hate to break up this conversation, but you have somewhere you should be Sunset. You wouldn't want to anger Vice Principal Luna.

Sunset: Yea you're right. Guess I'll see you later.

Shadow: If you're lucky.

She starts running out of the lunch room. Aj and Shadow return to the table. Shadow is wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. He decides to sit next to Twilight since it was the only open spot on the table.

Shadow: So…bro how has school been?

Sonic: Pretty…boring. I mean nothing exciting has happened yet. Classes are way too long. The only one that was interesting was gym. Oh and let me tell you I showed up everyone with my incredible speed.

Rainbow: Whoa whoa whoa, hold up? What did you just say?

Sonic: You heard me right. I beat everyone wasn't that right Amy?

Amy: Yes he did! Look at this picture I took.

She shows them a picture of Sonic at the finish line of the track looking proud with the other kids in the background running very sluggish.

Rarity: Impressive.

Amy: I know right. No one is as great as my Sonic!

Rainbow: Is that so Amy? Well then…how about we have an Iron Athletics Competition?

Shadow: What the heck is that?

Pinkie: I know! It's a contest of many little events, and whoever wins the most events takes the contest. I judged the one between AJ and Rainbow.

Twilight: Who won?

Rainbow: Me of course.

AJ: Hold your horses. You_ barley_ won. If I hadn't hit that hurdle I would of beat you in the relay.

Rainbow: Whatever. I still won. So ha!

The bell rung.

Rarity: Well I guess it's time for us to part. Twilight you have music arts with me and Pinkie.

Twilight: Ok then. I'll follow you.

Amy: Sonic, we have…European History next. My favorite subject.

Sonic: Great…not.

Fluttershy: Hey. I'm in that class too. Why don't we all go together?

Amy: Sure. If that's alright Sonic?

Sonic: Of course.

AJ: Well see ya'll later.

-Before Twilight and was about to leave she picked up Spike and put him in her bag and turned to Shadow.

Twilight: Well, I guess I'll see you later then.

Shadow: Yeah I guess.

Twilight: Well maybe after school we could go to library and get a start on our project.

Shadow: Sure I'll have to tell my friends that I'm gonna be busy after school then.

Twilight: Yeah, same here.

Rarity: Twilight are you coming?

Twilight: In a minute!

Shadow: We can take bike there.

Twilight: Ok can't wait.

Shadow: Well, see you later Twilight.

Twilight: Ok bye Shadow.

-The two walked away from each other. Twilight met up with Rarity.

Rarity: That Shadow sure is cute.

Twilight: Yeah I guess.

Rarity: He'd be a great boyfriend for a certain girl I know?

Twilight: Really? Who?

Rarity: You Twilight.

Twilight: What no we are just friends, I think.

Rarity: Well give him a chance you never.

Twilight: Ok. But no promises.

The girls made their way to their next class.

We are now in Luna's office with Sunset sitting in the chair. The room is dark with the only light coming in from the blinds.

Luna: Sunset…You know you have a lot to make up for.

Sunset: I know….I know.

Luna: Originally, my sister wanted you to have detention every Saturday for the next two months…but… I had a better idea that would actually help you.

Sunset: And that is?

Luna: Next week we are supposed to be getting three new students from out of town. I want YOU to give them a tour of the school.

Sunset: Why me?

Luna: Because it will give you a chance to re connect yourselves with your peers after your incident a few days ago. Do you understand?

Sunset: Yes ma'am.

Luna: Good. Now, you must go. Here is a pass to give to Miss Lily. I don't want you to miss any more of her gardening class.

Sunset: Ok…Thank you.

Luna: You are welcome.

She exits the door and walks into the classroom on the second floor.

Miss Lily: Sunset Shimmer. So kind of you to join us. Now, could you please be a dear and take your seat next to Photo Finish.

She nodded while giving her the pass. Sunset then sits down. Photo Finish and Octavia who are on the opposite sides start to move their desks away from her. Sunset frowns.

Miss Lily: Now, class today we are going to be talking about fertilizers, and how important they are to your garden.

Sunset: (thinking) Ah…that boy…Why can't I stop thinking about him? Sunset focus. This is your time to redeem yourself after what you did. Look...the students are still frightened by you. Forget boys. You need to focus on earning their trust back. But…how can I after what he did?


End file.
